


Didn't mean to say I love you

by Littleamethystc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love is still there, Memory Loss, This is an old draft, i didnt get to write the ending, im gonna describe the ending in the end notes if u are curious, it s unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleamethystc/pseuds/Littleamethystc
Summary: Adora wakes up in a hospital room with no memory of the last few years. Some things seem to have changed in that time, cause now Catra is waiting there by her bed side.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Didn't mean to say I love you

**Cap 1. Sunflower revival.**

Her eyes blink lazily as she tries to focus her sight. An image clears before her and she sees Glimmer sitting on a chair next to her bed. White sheets and white walls. To her right more beds, and to her left a transfusion machine. A hospital? Why was she in a hospital?

Adora tries to get up but as soon as her back leaves the bed, her arms fail and she collapses back on it. That is the moment Glimmer seems to notice she's awake.

“Adora! Omg! Thank god you're okey!”

She jumps from the chair right to Adora, trying to hug the girl still on the bed.

“Glimmer? What's going on? Why-Am i in a hospital? What happened?”

“Oh right. The doc said your memory might have been affected. Am.. im not sure how much i should tell you. Is a lot to take in after only 2 mins of being awake. “

“Wha-. U have to tell me! I can handle it im sure. “

“How about i go get the others and then we can talk? After all im sure they will be excited to see u too!”

Adora nodded and glimmer waved friendly at her while leaving the room. What was going on was a total mystery for her. But whatever had happened, it sure did a number on her. Her head hurt like it has be smashed. Maybe it had been..

Hurried steps were getting closer to the room, and in seconds Bow appeared in the door, followed by Gimmer , Angella and... Catra? Why was Catra here?

“Adora!! “

Bow came thunder fast to her side followed by the others.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake! We missed you so much!”

“I missed you too guys.. I guess. I’m sorry.. Except for the pain in my head, it doesn’t feel like any time passed for me. But I sure am happy to see you.”

Bow gave one of his big smiles. Angella was the next to speak.

“We were so scared when you didn’t wake up. We thought you may never open your eyes again. I’m so glad you proved us wrong, dear!”

Catra didn’t say anything. She was just standing there in the back, watching, glaring at Adora... waiting for something. They made eye contact. Blue ocean eyes met blue and golden ones. It almost seemed like she was smiling-SHE WAS SMILING! She really was smiling at Adora! Well that was new. Adora had no idea how to react to that. Should she smile back? Or should she say something? _Oh hey Catra, long time no smile, has it ?_ or _Almost forgot you could do that, what’s the occasion?_

But that wake another thought in her head. What was Catra doing there more exactly? Last time they have seen each other she almost broke her leg. She got why Glimmer, Bow and even Angella were here to see her, but Catra? So she turned to Glimmer and Bow to ask.

She didn’t smile back.

“Hey guys, amm what is she doing here?”

The others turned their attention to Catra. Adora could see with the corner of the eye how Catra’s smile faded away. It was shortly after replace with a slow low laugh.

“Ha ha, very funny,Adora..”

Adora didn’t make any move, didn’t say any word. She kept her face straight, still waiting for the explanation. The last trace of a smile left Catra’s face as she frowned thoughtful. The others seemed to have similar reactions.

“You’re kidding.. right?”

Catra asked with a timid voice. She could swear Catra was trembling even so slightly.

“I-no. Sorry, can someone explain what’s going on?”

She turned back to Glimmer. She seemed shocked. But she got herself together enough to talk.

“Okey.. I think first of all, you should tell us what you remember so we can fill in the gaps.”

“Sounds good “ added Bow.

“Okey. I guess it’s a start. But you guys really have to start telling me things after. So I remember we were at Mermista’s birthday party, and.. I almost got my leg broken … “

She paused looking for a reaction, waiting for the harsh comeback from Catra, but it never came. She was all eyes and ears, studing her every move and word.

“And then what happened?” Asked Bow, one frown rised.

“We went home. Glimmer and I watched a movie and then went to sleep. After that.. everything is kinda blur. There are fragments of other things but nothing concrete.”

“Wait..Adora! How old are you?..” Glimmer asked.

“Amm.. 18.Why?”

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look. Adora could read the worry in their eyes. They then looked at Catra. She looked the worst of them all. Completely in shock and something that looked like something in between desperation and exhaustion and sadness. A lot of sadness in her heterochromatic eyes. She wasn’t looking at Adora anymore.

Catra walked out of the room, shortly followed by Bow and then Glimmer.

“Gu-Guys!? Where are you going? Hey! It was your turn..”

Angella looked at her with compassion in her eyes.

“Adora,dear, I have to get to work now, so I’ll leave you on Glimmer’hands. I’m sure they will explain you everything you need to know.”

Angella made her way out of the room too.

Adora was yet again left alone in the room. This..

Adora never expected to see her old ex-best friend again.

* * *

_Adora never expected to see her old ex-best friend again. Not after all this years, not after the way their last goodbye went, and most of all not at one of her firend’s birthday party. It’s been 7 years since Adora left the orphanage. 7 years since she left Catra. Some harsh words were said, some that can not be taken back, that Adora had thought would separate their lifes forever from that moment on. But yet here they were: opposite room corners, surrounded by music and friends._

_It would have never crossed Adora’s mind that from all the people on this world that Entrapta could have been friends with, Catra would be to one. Hm. Catra. It was funny to think of this name, a name unspoken for years, but yet so familiar._

_After being adopted by such a lovely family, she never felt regret, not even a bit. She didn’t let herself feel any, didn’t let herself think of the past, only the future, the shining sun rising above the clouds. But now, seeing Catra,she felt all the miss and sadness of 7 years._

_“I see you are enjoying studding my friend Catra, Adora! “_

_Adora let out a scream. Entrapta was next to her._

_“Entrapta! Where did you come from?”_

_“Well, my parents tried to convince me of some kind of stork delivery system, but my studies-“_

_“No!No-I ment right now. You scared me.”_

_“Oh! I’m sorry! You just seemed very interested in my other friends. I can introduce you two if you want!”_

_The birthday girl gave her big bright smile._

_“And guess what! You’re in luck, she’s gay too! “_

_“I-“_

_Adora was ready to argue about what Entrapta was insinuating, but the girl’s attention was caught by something else again and she disappeared in the crowd._

_…_

_Adora and Glimmer were sitting at their table while Bow was trying to prove them how many walnuts could fit in his month when Entrapta approached them and this time she wasn’t alone._

_“Hey guys! She gave them an energetic wave. I thought I’d introduce you to my Horde High friends! This is Scorpia and Catra. Guys, this are Bow, Glimmer and Adora!”_

_Adora looked directly at Catra, but Catra was looking at anything but Adora._

_Scorpia made the first step, grabing Bow and then Glimmer in a hug. She took a look at Adora and hugged her as well._

_“So nice to finally meet you! Especially you Bow! Entrapta sais you are almost as good at tech as her! Her words, not mine.” Catra said, rasing her hand to shake Bow’s._

_“Aww, thank you. Is nice seeing the so popular Horde High gang after all! I was kinda hopping we’d get the occasion actually. Gotta make sure our girl in on good hands, you know? “_

_They shared a laugh and soon after the others joined too. Adora followed Catra’s moves, the way her ears and tail were twitching with her laughter. They seemed so soft and fluffy. The same tail and ears she would get bullied for when they were little. The thought made Adora nostalgic. After all this years, she still missed to have Catra’s tail wrapt around her angle._

_Catra then shakes Glimmer’s hand ._

_“Oh Catra! This is Adora! Entrapta introduces her. She likes studying you! My hypothesis is that she finds you attractive-OH! Mermista! Se-“_

_Entrapta loses herself in the crowd once again, leaving the 2 groups of friends alone togheter._

_Catra doesn’t seem to mind, or to pay attention to what Entrapta was saying just a minute ago. She instead turns back to her conversation with Bow, and occasionally Glimmer. Was she ignoring Adora?_

_Yes._

_Yes she was._

_Adora tried not to pay much thought to it. She was here to enjoy the party, not to get in conflict with old friends. And if that meant totally ignoring Catra, then so it be. Plus is not like she started it. So instead she spent her time talking to Scorpia, who seem very nice actually._

_Adora learnt that Scorpia and Catra were best friends now, even tho the latter wouldn’t admit it if asked._

* * *

Bow was the first to enter the room, Glimmer followed dragging Catra with her.

Adora was feeling more confident in her arms now so she tried to get in a sitting position again, and with a little help from Bow, she managed.

She was looking at her friends, and Catra, waiting for them to start.

“Sooo.. “

Glimmer was the first to talk.

“First of all.. you are not 18.”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m-wait..”

“Adora.. “Bow tried to calm her. “Is not what you think, okey? You weren’t asleep for years. Is just that-“

“You forgot 2 years.” Catra finished the phrase.

Adora was left without words. 2 years? How could she forget 2 whole years of her life?!

She was looking straight ahead, trying to focus her sight on the white wall. 

When she was ready she nodded for them to continue.

Glimmer spoke again.

“So we are all around 20 y.o. You finished at Bright Moon High with maximum grade a year ago. You were accepted to that University abroad that you wanted to attend and-“

“I did?! “

Adora couldn’t help the huge smile what appeared on her face. She was planning on getting a scholarship there for years! And she was so scared of the exams-but she did enter!

As soon as the realization hit her tho, all the exhilaration left her body. She didn’t remember the last 2 years of her life.. how could she manage at the University in that state? She would have to relearn everything.. that is if they would even allow her keep her place.

Glimmer continued.

“But you decided not to go. “

Th-That was.. impossible !

“What!? Why would I have done that? It was my dream to get there, why would I refuse!? “

Adora was furious now. Furious with her past self decision. What on earth was she thinking? She worked so hard for that..

Adora tried to calm herself and relax her hands- which were now tight fists- and her forehead. She knew that whatever happened in that years must have been incredibly important if it made her stay.

She needed to know the whole story.

She turned her attention back at the people in front of her. Her voice more calm mild than before.

“Why? Why did I ?”

Bow was to one to give her the answer.

“Well, since you and Catra have been-“

“Reconnecting _.”_ Catra cut Bow short.

Adora saw the look Glimmer and Bow exchanged. They seemed somehow confused.

“We- “

Catra took a moment to find the right words.

“We did get over some stuff and.. I guess you didn’t want to leave again..”

She crossed her hands. She was looking at the floor this time. Her voice felt defensive.

“I did try to make you go. But you just didn’t want to.. I know how much it meant for you. I’m sorry..”

“It’s true Adora.” Bow added.” We were there, you were so determined not to go. There really wasn’t much we could have done in that situation.”

“So I stayed… for you?” 

Adora was looking at Catra, one eyebrow rised.

Well yeah. Is true she mist Catra a lot, and that she never wanted to hurt her but- she would have still went anyway. If Catra and her really were so much closer now, it wouldn’t be any different than leaving Bow and Glimmer. And she knew for a fact that was okey and that they were still gonna keep in touch.

But then why?

“Your words, not mine.”

Catra gave her a small smile, almost unnoticeable if you were some stranger. But for Adora, reading Catra’s expression, every move of her muscles, was like second nature, one that was so deep buried within her that she never thought would be so strong. But now for some reason it seemed stronger than before. They must have spent a lot of time together the last 2 years. 

“So we’re friends again then?”

Catra hesitated. Bow and Glimmer didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. We are. “

Catra gave Adora one last sad smile before turning to the door. Bow followed her. He was tapping her shoulder. He seemed pitiful, understanding. She whispered to him something that look like a _thank you_. And Bow nodded sympathetic. The exited the room, leaving Adora and Glimmer alone.

“So, continuing.. we are working at Etheria Ink. They were totally understanding with the situation so don’t worry. You’ll be able to retake your post once you are ready. Also, you woke up just in time! Mermista and SeaHawk’s wedding is very close. “

“Wait! Mermista and SeaHawk are getting married? “

**Cap 2. Falling like angels**

Adora was overwhelmed by visitors. Old friends, new friends, people she remembered, and people she didn’t. There were so many people worried for her. She got to know so many news over the span of a few days.

Perfuma and Entrapta had broken up, but they were still very close.

Scorpia owned a night club , and Adora had a _friend discount._

Catra and Entrapta usually helped Scorpia at the club.

Apparently Adora did buy Swift Wind from the stables and he was her personal horse now. She loved it, she always planned of buying him once she had enough money kept apart.

Lonnie has been promoted to sergeant.

Rogelio and Kyle adopted a little boy named Steven.

SeaHawk and Mermista were getting married and she was invited of course. They were really happy Adora will be able to attend it.

The world changed so much, her friends were all grown ups. She couldn’t help but wonder how did everything move without her. Why was she fated to miss it all.. well not really miss since she was there,but without any memory of it, is it even real anymore? How can you live without knowing you did. All the feelings, and sensations, how can u know they really were there?

Is such a strange feeling not to remember. Adora didn’t like it. But as the doctors said, she was lucky she was even awake at all.

Glimmer and Bow still didn’t tell her how she ended up like she did. The closest she got to it was _Your head got mess up pretty badly._

___

When Adora was released from the hospital Bow drove them to their apartment. As soon as Adora stepped in she could see all the changes.

First of all the walls were repainted. A bright purple and orange. It was hurting Adora’s eyes.

“Oh wow. How could I let you paint the walls like this?Yhaycs..”

“Hey! You don’t get to judge my artistic feeling, okey?”

Glimmer crossed her arms and frowned, but it was clear in her voice she wasn’t mad at all. She was laughing actually.

Adora joined the laughter too.

“Oh, I misted this! Welcome back Adora!”

“Haha, yeah. But now really, seems like I did a lot of crazy decisions this past years.” 

And then the furniture, so different from the one Adora remembered. And her beanbag chair was missing.

“Okey Glimmer. The walls are one thing, but my beanbag? That is unacceptable. And if you een try to tell me I threw it, I’ll know you are lieing cause there is no way I’d ever throw it away!”

Adora meant it. She really did care about that beanbag. It was everything she had left from her years at the orphanage.

“Don’t worry. Your beanbag is fine. It just isn’t here. Bow and Catra will get your stuff here in a few hours anyway. I’m sure you can live without it for a few hours, can’t you?”

“Wait Glimmer- how come my stuff aren’t here?”

“Ohm.. well you haven’t lived with me for a while now actually.”

“I moved out? Why would I want to live alone? Was this another one of my crazy decisions?”

“You didn’t move alone. You and Catra moved together after..after you became good friends again..yeah.. that’s good…”

Adora barely got to hear the last words Glimmer had said.

“Okey, crazy ideas indeed…”

“Oh.. wait is it okey to stay here then? Or maybe should I go stay at my- and Catra’s- apartment?”

“Don’t worry about it. Catra said you can stay with me as long as you need. And when you feel ready you can move back.”

Glimmer gave her a smile and Adora smiled back.

“Yeah..”

Truth was, Adora wasn’t sure she wanted to move back with Catra. After all she didn’t even know how she got to be living with her at all. But she couldn’t just say that, could she?

Soon enough Catra and Bow came and started to carry the boxes with Adora’s things.

“I figured it’d be pretty hard to get all you belongings so for now I made you a selection I thought you could use. “ Catra told her.

“Oh! Thanks.”

This still felt so weird..

She tried not to think of it, but Catra’s smile seemed so genuine and affectionate.

Glimmer joined them on carring the boxes and so did want Adora too.

She chose a moderate box, smaller than what she would usually go for because her body was still a little stiff.

“Oh, Adora! You don’t have to help, we can get them for you. You should get some rest!” Bow tried to convince her, but Adora was determinated.

She got the box and slowly and carefully started moving up the stairs. The box was heavier than she expected, but nothing she couldn’t manage.

Except she couldn’t. 

She was almost on the top when she lost her balance. The box fell from her arms down the stairs followed by her body.

Adora let out a yelp and shut her eyes close, waiting for the impact.

* * *

_She was at Mermista’s 18 party. Another one of her friends turning 18, they all grew up so fast! But having that said, Adora’s own birthday was getting close. Only a few more weeks and she’d have her own party. She didn’t find it necessary but Angella insisted that Adora’d have one._

_Adora was listening to Bow and SeaHawk’s “master plan” of inviting Mermista to dance. The boys had a few too many drinks already, but truth be told so did Adora,not as many as to not be able to think straight, but enough to shake a little. But it was a party, and that it’s what partys are for! Having fun, so she was okey with letting herself relax for once._

_Her attention got dragged to the snacks table in the back where Mermista was talking with.. Scorpia? And Catra too.._

_It was funny really, how they only seemed to meet each other at partys even tho they lived in the same city._

_Somehow, Adora’s brain decided it’d be a good idea to go and talk to Catra. Maybe get some of their shit together. Who knows? Maybe Catra had grown tired of this cold war between them too. They haven’t talked in years!_

_Oh she wanted to talked with Catra. To hear her voice, her laugh, to hold her again like they used to.._

_Adora made her way over to the snacks, not without hitting a few body here and there tho._

_Mermista and Scorpia were still talking while Catra was drinking some fruity vodka punch ._

_“Well don’t mind if I do!” Adora took some punch too, the activity taking her close enough to the girls that she could hear what they were talking about._

_“-hope is not gonna pull some singing kinda think again. It’s so embarrassing!”_

_“Ah! But I think it’s cute how he tries to impress you! Don’t you think so, Catra?”_

_“ I think you should better interpret it as him trying to make you laugh. It gets much better then.” Catra said taking a slip of her drink._

_Adora found the time of getting in the conversation._

_“No way, Scorpia is right! It is impressive how he never gives up actually.”_

_“Oh, hey Adora!” Scorpia gave her a big smile and a quick hug as well._

_“Yeah, whatever..” Mermista tried to look unimpressed but the slight blush in her checks made it obvious either way. “Speaking of, ill go see what he’s up to”_

_And so Mermista started making her way to SeaHawk._

_“So Adora “ Scorpia turned her attention to her. “ How are you enjoying? I haven’t seen you since Entrapta’s birthday. How have you been?”_

_“Great actually!” Adora returned the smile. “I am still working hard for university. It’s basicly my whole life at this point”_

_“I’m sure you’ll get in with no problem! If you excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the lady’s room”_

_Adora nodded and Scorpia left in her great quest of seeking the bathroom._

_Adora took a peak at Catra who seemed to be playing with her long sharp nails. She still kept them painted in black. Adora needed to get her attention._

_“Catra! How about you? Anything interesting going on with your life?”_

_Catra didn’t seem to have heart her, so Adora decided to try again._

_“You and Scorpia are living together, right? ”_

_Catra payed no attention to Adora. instead she turned to get some more punch._

_Adora got closer, frustration building up._

_“So I’m actually living with my adoptive sister, Glimmer. You met at Entrapta’s.”_

_Catra took her drink and started moving away from where Adora was standing._

_Rude._

_“Hey!”_

_Adora was mad now. Catra could at least talk with her! It wasn’t that hard, really. Adora took a fast step forward and grabbed Catra’s wrist._

_“Come on! You’re ignoring me!”_

_Catra let out a groan and turned around._

_“Oh really? How much did it take you to figure?” she frowned at her then jerked her hand away._

_Catra was ready to move again when Adora stopped her once again by positioning in front of her._

_“I just wanna talk. Why is that so hard?”_

_“OooH you wanna talk?!” Catra was angry now. “You didn’t make any move of trying to talk all this years, but now is suddenly okey?” Catra clenched her teeth. “Get lost Adora!”_

_“Well is not like you tried talking with me either!”_

_“Yeeah, because goody you left me any way of finding or contacting you at all!”_

_“Sharon knew my mom’s number, you could have asked!”_

_Catra’s fists were so tight that Adora could see blood leaking from them. Her nails probably penetrated her skin._

_At this point they were yelling at each other, only covered by the music._

_“Are you fucking kidding me!? Why on earth do you think she would have helped me? She was always horrible with me! Not that you bothered to notice.”_

_Adora was stunned. This is NOT how she pictured this going . And now Catra was leaving again, but Adora wasn’t ready to finish this conversation yet. No way their first talk in years would be left like this!_

_Catra was fast. In less than a minute she had got far enough from Adora, that the blonde had to speed up to get to her in time. So Adora run to her._

_“Catra! Wait!”_

_“Get lost!”_

_Adora jumped ahead and pulled Catra’s sleeve. It could have worked if Adora’s hand hadn’t completely forgot about the glass in it. The punch flew all over Catra’s shirt, probably destroying it._

_Catra stopped and turned around._

_“Ohm- Catra! I’m so-“_

_With a swift move Catra’s fit flew to Adora’s face. The impact made Adora almost fall, but she barely managed to keep her balance._

_“I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE! But you –“_

_Another hit in her abdomen. This time Adora blocked it._

_“-must always do-“_

_Another one to the side. Adora could feel how her rig broke inside._

_“-whatever you want, don’t you!?”_

_Catra yelled and gave one final punch in her left leg, making Adora collapse on the floor._

_She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to hit in._

* * *

But the pain didn’t come. Instead she opened them to find blue and golden staring down at her. Catra was holding her bride style. She could feel Catra’s warm breath on her skin. It was comforting and soft. She didn’t move, just stayed there in Catra’s arms, staring in her mismatched eyes.

She was dragged back to reality buy Catra’s shaking hands and voice.

“Adora! Adora are you okey?!”

“What happened?!” Glimmer asked.

“She fell! Who the hell let her carry that box! You shouldn’t make her work like this!”

The trembling in Catra’s voice was replaced by pure range. But more than that, she seem worried.

“Hey, hey! I’m fine! Sorry. It was my fault, I just couldn’t watch you carry my boxes while I stood and did nothing. I just wanted to help.”

_“Well, how did that work out for you?”_

Catra mocked her, but something told Adora it wasn’t the same kind of mocking she used to get from her. Catra smiled to her, her face softening again.

Adora smiled back this time.

“Thanks. For catching me.”

“That’s what I’m here for, princess.”

Catra winked to her.

That catch Adora unprepared. The only thing she managed to let out was low “ _down plz”_. Catra got the idea and slowly placed Adora on the sofa.

“Thanks again. When did you get so strong? “

“Let’s just say that a morning bird dragged me to the gym the past year.”

 _Oh_. Adora thought.

___

After getting all of Adora’s boxes in the apartment, Bow drove Catra back to her own.

Glimmer adviced Adora to get some rest.

And so she did. Oh she didn’t know she missed a soft bed so much. Hospital beds really were stiff. Adora let the dreams cover her and lure her to bed.

**Cap 3. Dreams and hopes**

_Adora and Glimmer were just getting back from the market. They just got regular supplies for the apartment: some toilet paper, shampoo, a few new ballpens for Glimmer’s desk (as she always breaks them in frustration while doing homework), a new notebook for Adora to organize her time, some food, and a bottle of juice for later._

_It was movie night and they weregonna go to Bow’s for a marathon of old series. They had bought the ingredients for pancakes as well as popcorn and enough snacks for a lifetime. Adora was really excited for tonight since she it was her turn to be choosing the movies._

_The path to home was crossing the big Mello Park in the center of the City, and Adora loved admiring the view while they passed trough it. It was getting dark already but the park was full of life. Most people were chilling near the little river or enjoying some music and food at the outside restaurants. What Adora liked was to observe all the different types of people in the park. It was fascinating to her how so many people came together in telax side by side in the fresh air of the night._

_She noticed the busy artists painting the river and the birds flying around it, she noticed the mothers that watched their children play in the fresh grass, she noticed the once not so free, that instead brought the work with . She watched the blind man guided by his trustful dog, she watched the icecream seller smiling to the little kids he wasserving,she noticed the punk teens reading poems under the trees, she saw the old ladys feeding the ducks, and the boys running after the ball._

_All was so normal and wonderful and peaceful. This is what Adora saw everytime._

_But this time there was something new. The park was big, and some paths weren’t that used, mostly because of bad illumination system. Adora saw a shadow , no- more shadows coming from one of the dark paths. They seemed to be running. That wasn’t the running path tho, so they weren’t just staying fit. Adora though she saw something that looked like one of the shadows hitting another. A fight? Maybe some drunks.._

_Adora didn’t realize she had stopped moving until Glimmer asked about it._

_“Something wrong?”_

_“Hm? What?! Sorry, I didn’t mean to stop! I just thought I saw something-“_

_And the Adora saw it. A patch of orange furand a black tail running out of the shadows and straight to the park exit. Immediately followed 3 more silhouettes._

_Adora turned to Glimmer and threw all the bags in her arms._

_“Can you plz manage with them home!? I have to check something!”_

_Glimmer seemed to want to say something but the worry in Adora’s eyes probably stopped her. Instead she nodded._

_Adora let out a short “thanks” and started running after the 3 people, and the one she assumed was Catra. Luckly her morning runs gave her some more speed over the years and she managed to keep up to them. She wasn’t close enough to catch them, but close enough not to lose them._

_The runners followed a way between the high buildings of the city, that just happened that Adora knew. And she also knew it was a dead end._

_When the people reached the end, she stopped behind and hit so she could hear and see them well enough._

_The running magicat was indeed Catra. She seemed exhausted, breathing fast and eyes wild with adrenaline. She must’ve been trying to get rid of them for a while at this point._

_Suddenly one of the men, wearing full black jacket and jeans, stepped ahead and talked._

_“Nice try kid. You should have known that getting away wasn’t an option to begin with.”_

_“Can’t wait to teach you one or two” another one said._

_“Yeah. Hey,John, do you think Weaver would mind if we returned her a little damaged? “_

_“Nope. I think we can actually take our time with her. After all she is the one Sharon hated the most.”_

_Not the hate in their words, or the mention of Sharon Weaver, but the fear Adora saw in Catra’s eyes was the reason she stepped in._

_____

Adora woke up with a jolt. That dream felt way too real. Almost like it wan’t a dream at all. Cou-could she be remembering staff? _I mean, it isn’t impossible.._ If she really was remembering things, maybe she would remember more of them.

Adora felt a wave of ecstasy of the thought of getting back her memories. Maybe convincing her friends to reveal the secrets of the past to her (she was sure they were keeping from telling something to her) wasn’t gonna be necessary after all.

It was 7 in the morning. Still too early to wake Glimmer up to tell her about the memory-dream-kinda-thing. So instead she decided to arrange her staff back in her room. She would have to do it anyway sooner of later and she didn’t feel like having a room full of boxes longer than she needed to.

She started with a box labeled desk. The box was full with colored pens and paper, sticky notes, Adora’s whiteboard and markers, a few notebooks of different sizes, her laptop and a few other useful stuff including some glasses that were tied to a note cited “for computer protection. Don’t mess up your eyes anymore”.

Catra put in it the basic thinks Adora used every day for organizing. Well, she had to admit it was impressing Catra managed to remember all of them. 

After putting everything in its place she grabbed the second box. Adora decided that clothes were gonna be needed sooner so she choose the corresponding box. She found some of her favorite clothes as well as some new ones. _Well, they are also probably mine too_. She took a look at them and decided to try them on. She found out they were fitting her body perfectly and were also very comfortable. _At least my past self did make some good decisions too._

* * *

As the clock hit 8 am,Adora decided to go have breakfast with Glimmer. She went for her White jeans and a blue sweater with the shoulders cut. It looked nice, and the color went with her ocean eyes. She pulled her hain in its usual ponytail and went to the kitcen.

Once there she found 2 plates full with waffles on the table. Adora took a sit and admired the golden of their food, not burned or undone. Glimmer had mastered the art of waffles a long time ago. She tried teaching Adora too, but she never managed to do such a good job.

“OH! Adora. Morning!”

Glimmer came in the room. She dragged a chair and sit in front of her plate as well.

“How did you sleep?”

“Great! Man, my back was so sore before, but now I feel amasing. Oh and thanks for the waffles! They’re my-”

“Your favorites! Yeah, I know. You always tell me when I cook them”

The 2 girls started laughing and only stopped when hunger got the best of them. The waffles tasted just like Adora remembered- _Oh! Almost forgot!_

“Glimmer!”

The girl startled.

“Yeah?”

“Actually I wanted to talk with you about something.”

“Go on then”

“I had this weird dream, except I think it wasn’t a dream. Like it felt so real and- “

Adora locked eyes with Glimmer who had stopped eating and paying full attention to her.

“I think it might be a memory. But I need confirmation of the event to know”

Glimmer bursted up and hugged Adora tight.

“OMG ! This is awesome! If it is a memory, then maybe all isn’t lost after all!”

Glimmer freed Adora and nodded her to continue.

“Okey, so we were going to Bow’s for our movie night, passing through the park as usual when I saw Catra being chased by some dudes. So I gave you the bags and followed them. And they cornered her so I jumped in..I think.”

“I.. I’m sorry Adora. I have no idea. It might be an old memory, maybe from even 2 years ago. If it happened, then you didn’t mantion it to me. Tho there was this time when you didn’t show at Bow’s at movies night, but you told us you were sick and couldn’t make it..”

_Maybe I didn’t want you to know about it.. after all they did mention Sharon._

“Then I should ask Catra. She has to know if it was a memory or not.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll send her a text to come over”

“No need” said Adora as she got up and made her way to the hall.

Glimmer followed her confused.

Adora took her keys and opened the door.

“We’ll just go to her place.”

“WHAT! Wee- we can’t go to her place!”

Glimmer seemed panicked a little. Was there something Adora wasn’t meant to see?

“Why not? If I remember correctly, you said I live with her, so that makes it my place too. And I’m totally fine with going there”

“I..THE CLUB!”

“What?”

“She must be at work, at Scorpia’s club!”

“But it thought it was a night club?”

“Am, YES! It is,they are just.. rearranging.. so even if we go to your apartment she won’t be there.”

“Then we can go at the club, I’m sure Scorpia won’t mind”

Glimmer was .. sweating?

“How about I text her to meet at a café or something near the club? This way you can talk and she can take a break”

“Sure, it works for me.”

Glimmer got her phone and started typing fast. When Adora tried to see, Glimmer made the excuse of the bathroom and locked herself there.

_Well that was weird.._

\---

Glimmer and Adora entered the almost empty Starbucks where Catra was waiting. She didn’t seem to notice them, too preoccupied playing on her phone. When she did notice the girls approaching she jumped up and went straight to hug Adora.

“Hi-“ Adora was cut unguarded. It’s not that she minded the hug, it was just unexpected from Catra. But again, many things have changed in this years, and if she was lucky, she might get them back to her mind too.

Adora returned the hug a little awkwardly and a little too late for Catra not to notice.

Catra backed a little, freeing Adora.

“Sorry! Keep forgetting you forgot some things..”

“No, no, is fine!”

“Shall we get some drinks? And then you two can talk” Glimmer said already moving.

Adora and Catra followed.

“So what would you like today?” the barista asked.

Glimmer went first

“ A Caramel Macchiato plz”

“And you?” he asked looking at Catra.

“I want a Flat White”

“And A-“ Adora started just to be cut off by Catra immediately.

“A White Chacolate Mocha, plz”

“Be right there!”

Glimmer paid, while Catra and Adora made their way to the table.

“How did you know what I was gonna ask for?”

“You always take the same drink”

Oh. _Oh._

Glimmer joined them bringing the drinks.

Catra took a sip of hers and then looked at the 2.

“So, I assume you didn’t invite me to café just because you mist me, did you?”

Glimmer looked at Adora and then answered.

“Adora thinks she remembered something, but I don’t know if it happened of not so you are the only one left that could help tell”

Catra gulped. Her eyes were big, eyebrows rised.

“Wha-what did you remember?” her voice full of hope and bliss.

“It was like a dream, but it felt so real.. I saw you in the park, at night. You were running from some guys so I followed you. They cornered you and-“

Adora stopped. What they had said to her.. it was too personal. She wan’t sure if it’d be okey to say it with Glimmer present.

Adora hesitated a little, and the turned to Glimmer.

“Glim, do you think you could leave us alone for a bit?”

Glimmer opened her month and the closed it. She gave Catra a look. Catra nodded to her.

“Sure” Glimmer approved trying to sound nonchalant.

She then grabbed her drink and went outside.

Adora was now left alone with Catra, the feline’s eyes on her.

“What happened next Adora?”

“They started saying things like how much they wanted to beat you up and how..Sharon wouldn’t mind. I think she was their boss..”

Adora looked down, no more being able to look Catra in those beautiful mismatched eyes.

“And you looked so scared and exhausted. I was sure that you couldn’t run anymore even if your life depended on it.. and I think it did. And then I jumped in-that’s when I woke up.”

Adora looked at Catra for any reaction, any confirmation of the events, anything.

“You have no idea what happened after?”

“Nope. Not even sure this whole thing happened. That’s why you’re here.”

Catra seemed to be thinking.

Adora was starting to think that she said something wrong, that maybe she should apologies when Catra finally spoke again.

“Okey so, that thing, it’s certainly a memory. It happened like 2 years ago, after a week or so past Mermista’s party. And you-“

Catra pointed a finger at Adora making the girl flinch .

“Saved my life back then”

Catra gave her a big smile. And Adora smiled too, realization hitting her.

“IT’s a MEMORY!” she burst up over the table and grabbed Catra by the shoulders.

“OMG, Catra! It’s a memory, I am getting my memorys back!” she was excited.

“Woa, easy there! You almost spilled our drinks” said Catra, but her tone was just as exhilarated as Adora’s.

“I’m so happy for you Adora! This is great!” Catra placed her hand on top of Adora’s, which was still on Catra’s shoulder. “But you should take it slow, you are still weak from your time as a living corpse. Sit down before you fall on the table, you are shaking.”

Adora didn’t realize she was shaking, but now that Catra mentioned it, she really was. She let go of Catra and took her drink carefully.

“So, in another order of ideas, How have you been? Does your-“

* * *

_“Does your leg still hurt?” Catra asked not looking at Adora._

_“Hm?” Adora looked up. She was bandaging Catra’s shoulder._

_After beating the shit out of that dudes, she took Catra back to her apartment. Even with Adora’s help, Catra did get some full on hits. She was full of bruises all over her body, and her tail seemed broken so Adora decided to take care of that first of all._

_Glimmer was already at Bow’s so Adora just sent her a text saying she was sick and gonna stay home instead. Now they had the whole place to their disposal._

_“You know.. from the party..” Catra’s tone was timid and low._

_“Oh, don’t worry about it. It got better and the doc sais it’ll be completely healed in a couple of days anyway”_

_“I- I didn’t mean no hit you that hard. I was just angry and you kept tailing after me.”_

_“Yeah, I should have let you go instead of annoying you more”_

_“I’m sorry.. and thank you”_

_Catra almost never said sorry when they were kids, and Adora was pretty sure she still didn’t. She knew how hard it was for Catra to admit she was wrong._

_Adora smiled._

_“It’s okey, I forgive you.”_

_Catra didn’t look at her, instead she looked at the wall full of photos with the best friend squad._

_“Who were that dudes. And why did they want to beat you?”_

_“Are you actually surprised people want to beat me up, Adora? Did elementary school teach you nothing?”_

_“No- I mean.. they mentioned Sharon and-“_

_“Don’t.”_

_Adora stopped from bandaging for a second._

_“What?“_

_“Don’t mention her name. I don’t ever wanna hear it again.” Catra dragged her knees to her chest and hug them. Her tail wraped around herself and her ears fell flat._

_“Okey. I’m sorry. Can you at least tell me what happened tho?”_

_“Why should I.”_

_“Because I’m the one who saved you maybe?”_

_Catra gave her a glare and sighed._

_“It happened a year after you had been adopted. I was 12, and you know shool was never something I particulary enjoyed so one day I decided to skip it. After a few hours of doing nothing I decided to sneak back in at the orphanage. Of course I had no problem in doing so, but something caught my attention in the kitchen. ..”_

_Catra’s arms hugged tighter as she frowned._

_“It just happened that the SHE had a visitor and also just happened that he saw me spying their little talk. Turns out he was some kind of drug dealer and SHE was hiding his goods at the orphanage. Remember that room we were denied access in and we kept trying to sneak in? Full of them. Anyway, beause I found out she wanted to get rid of me, but Hordak thought it’d be better to use me. So they made me their minion. I had to sell the damn things for years or risk my life. Story cut short, I wanted to get out of that stupid thing from the start and now I found an opening.”_

_“In the name of etheria! Catra you used to be a drug dealer!? Why didn’t you tryto talk to the police-“_

_“You think I didn’t? Ohm for the lov e of god, Adora! I tried talking with the police, teachers, classmates, even strangers! No one believed me! And no one cared! “ Catra yelled, now facing Adora. “You were the only fucking person who ever cared and you left me! Even after I tried so hard to open your eyes, you didn’t listen and YOU LEFT ME WITH HER!”_

_Tears were starting to form in the corners of Catra’s eyes._

_“Catra..”_

_Adora felt an ache ;ole a thunder through her heart when she heard the first sob._

_She rised her hand to caress Catra’s arm._

_“I’m sorry-I never meant to- I didn’t think something like this would ever happen. I always thought you were gonna be adopted soon too..”_

_Catra let out a puff._

_“Ha, like she would ever let that happen!” Catra wasn’t yelling anymore, but Adora could tell she was still very mad. “Do you know what she told me when you left? She said you’ll be so much happier without me.”_

_Catra let her glance travel to the wall of photos again. Photos of her and Bow and Glimmer, having fun and being happy together._

_Catra let out a sigh and then turned to Adora again, her voice calm, and quiet this time._

_“And I guess you really were.”_

_Catra got up took her jacket and went straight to the door._

_“Catra, wait!”_

_Catra stopped in the door, back turned at Adora._

_“I did miss you.. a lot.” Adora said, solf and hoping._

_Catra didn’t say anything for a moment. Then turned her head slightly._

_“I mist you too.” She said barely audible before closing the door behind her._

* * *

“But maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.”

“What do you mean? “

“Well, I kinda liked some parts of it.”

“For example..?” Catra hesitated.

“Well, I did get to fall in love with you again”

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea that was supposed to be revealed at the end is that Catra&Adora were supposed to get married. On their wedding day tho, Shadow W. shows up andry that Catra is about to destroy Adora's life again and tries to throw a brick in Catra's head. Adora jumps before her soon-to-be-wife and takes the hit, leaving her unconcious (and with memory loss), SW is sent to jail and the wedding is calnceled for now. 
> 
> That was basicly the end. And after recovering most of her memories, Adora would have proposed again (and they get merried without incidents this time).
> 
> I wanted towrite this idea where Adora get's to fall in love all over again with Catra, whilist Catra thinks shemight have lost the love of her life.


End file.
